fallen_kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Kingdom (Example Character Sheet)
General Characteristics: * Name: Example: Clark Kent * Appearance: (What does your character look like? Written descriptions are fine. This can sometimes be combined with the Name parameter.) Example: Zeus * Symbol: (What symbol helps identify your character? Family symbols can also count. Again, descriptions are fine.) Example: Uchiha Clan symbol * Pronunciation: (Spelled Pronunciation Legend / IPA Legend) Example: klahrk kent / klɑrk kɛnt * Name Origin: (Where did your character's name come from and why did their parents choose it for them?) Example: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's name is Indian. * Name Meaning: (What does your character's name mean in the context of your story?) Example: Luke's name means "Light". * Other Names: (Nicknames, pen names, pet names, superhero names, etc.) Example: Daniel Handler is better known as Lemony Snicket. * Titles: (Prefixes, suffixes, etc. Wikipedia has a great list of these here.) * Alternate Forms: (What can your character turn into, voluntarily or involuntarily, while retaining control over that form or not? Descriptions are fine. An entirely new character sheet would be best.) Example: Many legends report instances of people turning into werewolves under a full moon. * ID Number: (Your Palringo ID Number) * Zodiac: (What astronomical sign does you character identify under? It could eastern, western, or your own invention.) Example: Jackie Chan is an Aries. Personal Characteristics * Birth Date: * Birth Name: (What name did your character's parents give them at birth?) * Birth Place: * Birth Weight: * Birth Length: * Manner of Birth: (How did their birth happen? Were they an accident? Did they kill their mother upon birth? Did they come out upside-down?) * First Word(s): * Death Date: (Leave this blank if you don't know when they will die. You can always fill it in later.) * Age at Death: * Death Place: * Resting Place: (Where is the body of your character now or where will it be put once they die?) * Manner of Death: (How did your character die?) * Last Words: * Primary Objective: (What is your character's main goal? This should be the thing that drives their part of the plot.) * Secondary Objectives: (What other goals does your character intend to achieve? These should drive subplots, which are also very important to a story.) * Priorities: (What does your character put before all other things in their life?) * Motivation: (What motivates your character to do the things they do?) * Accomplishments: (What has your character accomplished already?) * Greatest Achievement: (What has your character already accomplished that they are most proud of?) * Failures: (What has your character failed at in the past?) * Biggest Failure: (What does your character consider their biggest failure?) * Self-Confidence: (How much confidence doe your character have in them self?) * Traumas: (What past occurrences negatively affect your character in the present?) * Afflictions: (What present occurrences negatively affect your character?) * Embarrassments: (What kinds of things is your character embarrassed about? These can be internal, such as a birthmark, or external, such as their friends' behaviors.) * Worries: * Soothers: (What calms your character down?) * Instigators: (What might cause your character to be reminded of traumas, afflictions, worries, etc.?) * Earliest Memory: * Fondest Memory: * Worst Memory: * Favorite Dream: * Worst Nightmare: * Desires: (What does your character want that they know they could possibly have?) * Wishes: (What might your character want that they know probably isn't going to happen or is impossible?) * Regrets: (What has your character done that they wish they could take back?) * Secrets: (What does your character know that must not be told to anyone?) * Confidantes: (Who or what does your character feel safe sharing their secrets with?) * Soft Spots: (What kinds of things does your character go out of their way to help?) * Cruel Streaks: (What kinds of things does your character go out of their way to assault?) * Musical Instrument: (What instrument can your character play, if any?) * Quirks: (What about your character makes them unique?) * Dominant Hand: (Are they right-handed, left-handed, or ambidextrous?) * Catchphrase: (Is there a specific phrase that your character is known for repeating often?) * Autograph: (What does your character's signature look like? Descriptions are fine.) Mental Characteristics * IQ: * Known Languages: * Lures: (What is your character drawn to?) * Manias: (What is your character obsessed with? Pyromania, for example.) * Memory: (How well do they remember things?) * Phobias: (What is your character afraid of?) * Savvies: (What are they very familiar with and/or very good at doing?) * Ineptities: (What are they simply unable to understand?) * Temperament: (Is your character choleric, sanguine, melancholic, phlegmatic, phlegmatic II, or supine/leukine?) * Hobbies: (What activity or interest does your character pursue simply for pleasure?) * Pet Peeves: (What kind of things just get your character's nerves?) Intellectual Characteristics * Logical-Mathematical: (How well can your character use reason and logic in their thinking?) * Spatial: (How well can your character create an image in their mind?) Linguistic: (How good is your character with words, written and spoken?) * Bodily-Kinesthetic: (How well does your character control their body motions, how well do they handle objects? How clear is their sense of goal of physical action?) * Musical: (How clear is your character's perception to sounds, music, tones, and rhythms?) * Interpersonal: (How well does your character interact with and understand others?) * Intrapersonal: (How well does your character understand their self?) * Naturalistic: (How well does your character understand their natural surroundings?) * Existential: (How well can your character understand phenomena or questions beyond sensory data?) Philosophical Characteristics * Morality: (What divides your character's definition of good and bad?) * Etiquette: (What actions does your character use to demonstrate their morality?) * Attitude: (How does your character act most of the time?) * Outlook on Life: (How does your character see life? Dismal? Happy? Boring?) * Perception: (How do they perceive their situations? Optimistically? Pessimistically? Sadistically? Masochistically? Ideally? Realistically? You might answer by having them tell whether 'the glass is half empty or half full', and each of these perceptions should give a different answer.) * Standpoint: (How do they tend to see the world? From a conqueror's standpoint? From a student's standpoint? From a flea's standpoint? It doesn't necessarily have to correspond with their occupation.) * Philosophy: (What phrase might they use to sum up the world? Think "Hakuna Matata" or "All is well that ends well".)) * Political Party: * Taboos: (What would your character personally never do?) Spiritual Characteristics * Animal: (What animal might best describe your character?) * Religion: * Devotion: (How enthusiastically does your character follow their religion?) * Superstitions: (What superstitions does your character subscribe to?) * Virtues: (Does your character exhibit Chastity, Charity, Temperance, Diligence, Humility, Kindness, Patience, or Justice? Only the 8 listed should be used, but more than one can be used.) * Vices: (Does your character exhibit Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Envy, Wrath, or Despair? Only the 8 listed should be used, and only the ones whose opposites are not listed above should be used.) Supernatural Characteristics * Ability: (What is the name of your character's power? Reactive Adaptation? Sonic Rainboom? Toxic Flatulence?) * Element: (What element does your character control or is classified under? Fire? Light? Surprise?) * Immunities: (What kinds of attacks is your character immune to?) * Futilities: (What things or people does your character's power have no effect on?) * Restrictions: (What can't they do with their power or what negative effects balances it?) * Origin: (Where, when, and how did your character get their power?) * Source: (Where do they draw their power from? Their own body? A necklace?) Highs and Lows * Likes: * Dislikes: * Favorite Actor: * Favorite Animal: * Favorite Arts: * Favorite Band: * Favorite Book: * Favorite Color: * Favorite Country: * Favorite Drink: * Favorite Excuse: * Favorite Food: * Favorite Flavor: * Favorite Movie: * Favorite Musical Genre: * Favorite Mythical Creature: * Favorite Number: * Favorite Pastime: * Favorite People: * Favorite Place: * Favorite Quote: * Favorite Restaurant: * Favorite Season: * Favorite Song: * Favorite Store: * Favorite Story Genre: * Favorite Subject: * Favorite TV Show: * Favorite Words: * Least Favorite Actor: * Least Favorite Animal: * Least Favorite Arts: * Least Favorite Band: * Least Favorite Book: * Least Favorite Color: * Least Favorite Country: * Least Favorite Drink: * Least Favorite Excuse: * Least Favorite Food: * Least Favorite Flavor: * Least Favorite Movie: * Least Favorite Musical Genre: * Least Favorite Mythical Creature: * Least Favorite Number: * Least Favorite Pastime: * Least Favorite People: * Least Favorite Place: * Least Favorite Quote: * Least Favorite Restaurant: * Least Favorite Season: * Least Favorite Song: * Least Favorite Store: * Least Favorite Story Genre: * Least Favorite Subject: * Least Favorite TV Show: * Least Favorite Words: Apparel * Accessories: (What non-clothing items does your character wear? Bracelets? Necklaces? Toe rings?) * Dress Style/Wardrobe: (How does your character commonly dress? Elegantly? Gothic? Mismatched?) * Equipment: (What equipment does your character carry with them? A gourd? A toolbox? A bag of hair?) * Most Prized Possession: (What item does your character have that holds the most personal value?) * Most Valuable Possession: What item does your character have that holds the most monetary value?) * Trinkets: (What items does your character carry that they aren't just for looks, but for more important reasons, such as the ability to use their power?) Social Characteristics * Communication: (How does your character communicate with other people?) * Criminal Record: (What has your character done to break the law? Arson? Murder? Jaywalking?) * Discrimination's: (What kind of stuff or people does your character discriminate against? Blacks? Aliens? Broccoli?) * Dominance: (How firmly does your character stand their ground over others? Extra firm? Submissively? Iron-fistedly?) * Ego: (How downright amazing does your character think they are? Ridiculously eccentric? In the wrong place? Superfluous?) * Emotional Stability: (How much emotional inflections can your character take before they break? Lots? None at all? Negative amounts?) * Expression: (How does your character express them-self? Through the clothes? By just saying it? By the pattern in which they play the harmonica?) * Humor: (What does your character think is funny? Blond jokes? Death? Farting?) * Liveliness: (How energetic is your character? Do they literally bounce off the walls? Do they do only what they have to do? Do they literally sleep for entire days?( * Mannerisms: (How does your character commonly act? Rude? Well-mannered? Creepy?) * Patience: (How long can your character wait for something or endure something that is annoying or stressful? Very patient? Impatient? Passive?) * Reputation: (How is your character viewed by their peers? Are they held in high esteem? Do they think he's pure stupid? Do they think he's an alien?) * Sociability: (How much does your character like to interact with other people? Is he super social? Is he a loner? Does he only like being around people who take a liking to the research behind the flight pattern of the sparrow?) * Status: (What is their social status? Quiet? Popular? Dead?) * Style: (How does your character act and dress? Gothic? Emo? Spocky?) Common * Compliments: (What kinds of things does your character say as a compliment? "I like your hair"? "I think you are super smart"? "My nipples are exploding with delight"?) * Insults: (What kind of things might your character say as an insult? "You are stupid and ugly and no one likes you"? "You wreak of the worst stench I have ever smelt"? "I once dreamt of a man so ugly that he had to hide from himself in the mirror, but you are uglier still"?) * Emotional Status: (What emotional state is your character most likely to be found in? Happy? Depressed? Lackadaisical?) * Expletives: (What words does your character use to express their anger? Swear words? Flan-diddily-anders speech? Obscure words?) * Mood: (What mood is your character most likely to be found in? Angry? Thoughtful? Speechless?) * State of Mind: (What state of mind is your character most likely to be found in? Surprise? Confusion? Constant denial? * Words: (What kinds of words does your character use in everyday speech? "Dude"? "dattebayo"? "Like a fox"?) * Farewells: (How does your character say goodbye to people? "Sayonara"? Waving? Lifting their shirt at them?) * Greetings: (How does your character commonly greet people? "Hello"? Handshake? Slap them in the face?) School and Work * Average Grade: (What grades did your character get in school? A+? C-? Z?) * Degrees: (What college degrees does your character have? Bachelor's? Doctorate? None?) * Education: (How much education has your character received? Up to middle school? College graduate? Everything from elementary school to martial arts of every kind?) * Extracurricular: (What extracurricular activities did your character participate in? Baseball? Chess club? Ballerina?) * Graduating Year: (What year did your character graduate from high school? 1987? 2005? 1210 BC? * School: (What elementary, middle, high schools, and colleges and universities did your character go? Manzanita Elementary and North Valley High? Jerry Springer Private School? None?) * Special Education: (What education did your character receive that their peers didn't get a chance at? Special Ed? Honor Roll? Private Schooling?) * Study Habits: (How often does your character study and how thoroughly? Every free hour? Not at all? They have someone else study for them somehow?) * Association: (What company, group, or people does your character associate with? History, Inc.? The Marines? Mr. Pickles' Happy Hour?) * Boss: (What person or people is your character taking orders from or working for? Bill Gates? Admiral Hood? Mr. Pickles?) * Experience: (What experience has your character had that they might put on their resumé? 12 years of digital artwork? Killed a man? Guest starred 45 times in Oprah's talk show?) * Hours: (What hours does your character work if they work at all? 9am to 5pm (8 hours)? 8am to 3pm (7 hours?)? 8pm to 9pm and 11pm to 5am (1 and 6 hours)? * Days: (What days does your character work? All week (56 hours)? Weekdays (35 hours)? Tuesdays and Thursdays (14 hours)? * Learning Type: (Is your character a Auditory, Visual, Kinesthetic learner?) * Occupation: (What does you character do for a living? Graphic design? Write books? Star as the buttmonkey in a kid's show?) * Rank: (How high in the hierarchy is your character? Production oversight? Captain of the ship? Minion of the dark lord?) * Work Ethic: (How well does your character think work should be done? Thoroughly and effectively? It just needs to get done? Do they shirk it all the time?) * Transportation: (How does your character get to and from their destinations? Supped up 4-wheel drive with a roll cage? Public transportation? Pogo stick?) Wealth * Class: (What class does your character identify under? Lower? Middle? Upper?) * Debt: (How much debt does your character have over their head? $500? 40000¥? OVER £9000?) * Dependents: (Who depends on your character for their monetary needs? Their children? Their parent(s)? Their half-sister's second cousin, twice removed?) * Funds: (How much money does your character have on them on average? $5? $500? $5000000?) * Income: (How much does your character make per hour and per year? $12/hour and $24000/year? $8/hour and $14000 a year? $75/hour and $52500/year?) Intrapersonal Connections * Immediate Family: (Who are the relatives your character sees everyday or saw everyday growing up? Parents? Siblings? Children? Adopted parents?) * Close Relatives: (Who are the relatives of your character that are only separated by one degree of blood difference? Uncles? Grandparents? Grandchildren?) * Distant Relatives: (Who are the people your character is related to, but not at all closely? Grandparents-in-law? Great granduncle? Twenty-seventh cousin, 88 times removed?) * Ancestors: (Who are some important ancestors in your character's family? Their great great granduncle? Them in a past life? Alexander the Great?) * Acquaintances: (Who does your character associate with, but wouldn't consider a friend or an ally? A recurring character? A tag-along kid? That guy they talk to every other weekday whom they still don't know the name of?) * Allegiance: (Who or what organization does your character work under or fight for? Vendetta, Inc.? Reginald Bracegirdle? America?) * Allies: (Who or what company does your character and/or their company work with or fight alongside? Edgar Wicklow? McDonald's? The mafia?) * Enemies: (Who is it that your character is always fighting or that they have set out to destroy? The Man in Black? Wally Wickenshield? The entire naked mole rat species?) * Followers: (Who follows your character and is inspired by them or tries to copy them? That one annoying kid? Their friends? Their enemies?) * Friends: (Who does your character feel safe with and could trust in a time of need? Barry Barrington? Veridian City? The Laz Group?) * Heroes: (Who does your character look up to? Superman? Firemen? Hobos?) * Inspirations: (Who does your character get inspiration from and strive to be like? The Pope? Batman? Their best friend's cat?) * Pets: (What animals (or in some cases, people) does your character keep under their rule? A dog? A ferret? An alien?) * Rivals: (Who is your character on good terms with, but is constantly in direct competition with? Their best friend? Their bigger brother? The smart kid in class?) * Role Models: (Who was always there for their character and set them on the right path? Their father? Their sister? That French woman across the street?) * Subordinates: (Who does your character get to command around or get to pull rank on? The midshipmen? Their sidekick? Anyone they please?) Reactions * Angry: * Anxious: * Conflicted: * Criticized: * Depressed: * Excited: * Frightened: * Guilty: * Happy: * Humiliated: * Instincts: * Mistaken: * Nervous: * Offended: * Praised: * Rejected: * Sad: * Stressed: * Thoughtful: Combat * Signature Move: * Specialty: * Special Attack: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Summon Level: * Threat Level: Physical Characteristics * Species: * Nationality: * Skin Color: * Height: in ( cm) * Weight: lbs ( kg) * Scars: * Piercings: * Tattoos: * Hat Size: * Shirt Size: * Waist Size: * Shoe Size: * Face Shape: * Hair Color: * Hair Length: * Hair Type: (Is your character's hair curly or straight?) * Hair Style: * Widow's Peak: * Eyebrows: * Facial Hair: * Ear Type: * Ear Shape: * Eye Type: * Eye Color: * Nose Shape: * Nose Color: * Teeth: (Carnivorous, omnivorous, herbivorous) * Chin Shape: * Fur Type: * Fur Length: * Fur Color: * Fur Designs: * Locomotion: (Plantigrade, digitigrade, or unguligrade) * Tail Type: * Tail Length: * Tail Color: * Tail Design: * Tail Girth: * Makeup: Health and Fitness * Abnormalities: (Deformities and defects) * Addictions: * Aids: (Glasses, Wheelchairs, etc.) * Allergies: * Augmentations: * Broken Bones: * Conditions: * Diseases: * Disorders: * Extra Anatomy: (Things that aren't typically seen in this species) * Handicaps: * Medication: * Vulnerabilities: * Reason for Health: * Birthmarks: * Blood Type: * Dexterity: * Diet: * Exercise: * Figure: * Fitness: * Hygiene: * Martial Arts: * Maximum Load: (What the most weight they can carry?) * Posture: * Scent: * Somatotype: (Mesomorphic, endomorphic, or ectomorphic) Perceptive Characteristics * Audition: * Gustation: * Olfaction: * Tactition: * Vision: * Intuition: * Synesthesia: Sexual Characteristics * Gender: * Gender Role: * Orientation: * Fetishes: * Turn-ons: * Turn-offs: * Sex Life: * Virginity: * First Love: * Love Interests: * Marital Status: * Significant Other: * Residential Characteristics * Abode: * Citizenship: * Culture: * Hometown: * Traditions: * Sleep Patterns: (What is their sleep schedule and how well do they stick with it? 10pm - 6am, often stays up late but never sleeps in? Midnight - 5am, never deviates? Half hour naps starting at 1 and 7 am and pm, commonly oversleeps during night hours?) Vocal Characteristics * Accent/Dialect: (What kind of speech does your character often employ? Pacific Northwest? Pennsylvania Dutch? Cork? This might help you decide which is best for your character.) * Impediments: * Laughter: * Pitch: * Range: * Volume: Story Information * Archetype: * Enneagram: * First Appearance: * Earliest Appearance: * Flaws: * Tropes: * Clichés: * Role: * Fulfillment: * Significance: Extrauniversal Information * Analogue: (What already existing character is your character most like? Naruto Uzumaki? Homer Simpson? Eddy?) * Desired Voice Actor: (What actor or voice actor in the real world would you like to play your character? Nicholas Cage? Will Smith? Ben Affleck?) * Inspiration: (What already existing character, real world person, or other thing that isn't from your own universe inspired your character? Buzz Lightyear? Johnny Appleseed? Armenia?) Personality * MBIT Personality Type: * Anima: (How does your character act when they are really being their self?) * Persona: (How does your character act to hide their real self?) Impressions * First Impressions: * Strangers' Impressions: * Friends' Impressions: * Family's Impressions: * Self Impression: * Authority's Impressions: * Associates' Impressions: * Lover's Impression: * Creator's Impression: * Post Mortem Impression: Community Development * Personal: * Social: * Physical: * Spiritual: Defining Moment Biography * Infancy: (What was you character's life like from age 0 to age 3?) * Childhood: (What was your character's life like from age 4 to age 12?) * Adolescence: (What was your character's life like from age 13 to age 19?) * Adulthood: (What was your character's life like from age 20 to age 54?) * Seniority: (What was your character's life like from age 55 until death?)